Mandalorian Wars: Solo Chronicles
by Braedan of the Mandalorians
Summary: <html><head></head>This story is going to be written just by me, but it'll start out similar to Mandalorian wars. Then... I don't know where this is going to go next... everywhere I guess. I wanted to say that this story will be updating extremely quickly in comparison of my other stories.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_"Italicized" - Radio _"Quotes" - Dialogue

**Author's Note:**** Hello. I know that I have another version of this story, but I was bored and didn't want to wait for my co-authors, so I started one that I'm writing alone. And yes, I do know that they are the same characters that I will use in Mandalorian wars.**

**Mandalorian Wars Chapter 1: The Battle**

* * *

><p>I charged forwards, dropped to a knee and began firing my blaster rifle at the super battle droid as it charged across the bridge. I looked and didn't see any more droids in the vicinity. I quick called in.<p>

_"Crimson's got the upper bridge handled. How you guys doing on the center?" _I asked.

_"This is the Chief. They can't beat my chaingun."_

_"Mech here. Fixed up another turret for the team. We have the center."_

_"Shadow. Moving to Crimson's position."_

_"Halsey. Keeping a sharp eye on the droids from my lookout."_

_"Blackstar. Lot's of broken droids in the middle of their main base."_

_"Quicksilver. Sniping from a different location. Hey, I got another headshot... cool."_

_"Rage is moving with Blackstar."_

_"Trouble is midway to our rear base. Thought I'd try out some different gear."_

_"Crimson, over and out."_ I turned and looked back to see Shadow moving over to me with her standard battle rifle.

"Hey Shadow, you ok?" I asked.

"I took a shot on the way over, but it's not too bad." Shadow replied.

"Do ya wanna rush them?" I asked after a moment of thought.

"Why not? Let's take em down." Shadow replied with a grin. I nodded and together we charged across the bridge to attack one of their bases at the source, when we were jumped by eight or nine super battle droids. I took two hits and dropped six of them with a grenade. Shadow shot twice at one of the droids before another one shot a wrist rocket at her. It hit and exploded.

"Shadow? Are you down?" I said as I fired purple streams of blaster fire into the remaining droids.

"I'm alright. That hurt though. I need a medical droid." Shadow said as she continued to fire at the last droid. It fell and I quickly led Shadow to the door. We moved in and hid near the medical droid in the base.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yep. Let's go." Shadow said as we turned around the corner guns blazing. We moved in shooting all of the droids in sight. I rolled behind a console for cover.

"Why are there so many droids?!" I yelled as I continued to shoot. I blasted three or four to the ground while taking a couple glancing shots. Shadow fired from behind her console. I shot the next droid, and suddenly it all stopped.

"Shadow? We clear?" I asked.

"Yeah." Shadow said as she got up.

_"Guys we took the base. You guys good?"_ I asked.

_"Well... we lost the center, retook it and are hunting down the last few droids now." _The Chief said calmly.

_"I died... Blackstar got me... again." _Rage said glumly.

_"It was an accident! You got too close! And you moved!" _Blackstar retorted. _"Stay away from me and you won't die."_

_"You told me to watch your back!"_ Rage yelled angrily.

_"I was too late to stop him." _Mech said sadly.

_"I blew myself up! Twice! Why are you complaining?" _Trouble asked.

_"That was hilarious. I have never seen someone so bad with a rocket launcher." _ Quicksilver said.

_"Hey!" _Trouble retorted.

_"He's got a point Trouble. It was pretty funny." _Halsey said with a laugh.

_"Halsey, you saw too? I swapped weapons accidentally!" _Trouble groaned.

_"That's the last one. Victory for the Republic!" _Chief said as the game ended.

* * *

><p><strong>So... there you go. and by the way: DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. Except my OC's. :)<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Hello. I felt like showing you guys the characters. So here's a bio on each.  
><strong>

**Mandalorian Wars Chapter 2: Introductions**

* * *

><p>Name: Braedan "Crimson" Baird<p>

Age: 17

Height: 6ft

Weight: 140lbs

Hair: Short Red

Eyes: Green

Description: This redheaded 16 year old is slightly insane and a magnet for trouble. He has built his own computer and archives everything possible for future reference or in case he needs it.

* * *

><p>Name: John "Chief" Thorn<p>

Age: 23

Height: 6ft 7in

Weight: 195lbs

Hair: Short Blond

Eyes: Blue

Description: This soldier is the oldest of the Thorn brothers, he's a tough special ops agent.

* * *

><p>Name: Josh "Trouble" Thorn<p>

Age: 16

Height: 6ft

Weight: 150lbs

Hair: Short Blond

Eyes: Blue

Description: The youngest Thorn brother, he's got enough hyperactivity for the whole family.

* * *

><p>Name: Jay "Quicksilver" Thorn<p>

Age: 17

Height: 6ft 3in

Weight: 165lbs

Hair: Short Brown

Eyes: Brown

Description: Although he looks a little different than his brothers, he has great coordination and loves fencing.

* * *

><p>Name: DJ "Mech" Martinez<p>

Age: 18

Height: 5ft 11in

Weight: 170lbs

Hair: Short Brown

Eyes: Brown

Description: This Hispanic mechanic helped me fix John's car and we've been friends ever since.

* * *

><p>Name: Rex "Rage" Swift<p>

Height: 5ft 7in

Weight: 145lbs

Hair: Short Blond

Eyes: Green

Description: Rex has been hanging with us for as long as we can remember. He's got style. :)

* * *

><p>Name: Ben "Blackstar" Blake<p>

Height: 6ft 2in

Weight: 165lbs

Hair: Short Brown

Eyes: Brown

Description: He's probably the bravest and craziest in the group, and is really good friends with Sam.

* * *

><p>Name: Sam "Halsey" Smith<p>

Gender: Female

Height: 5ft 6in

Weight: She's a girl. I can't tell.

Hair: Long Red

Eyes: Green

Description: She's got a little bit of an odd personality, but she's really smart and fits in well with Ben and I.

* * *

><p>Name: Kuro "Shadow" Yuki<p>

Gender: Female

Height: 5ft 11in

Weight: Not telling.

Hair: Shoulder Length Blond

Eyes: Blue

Description: One of my best friends, she and I both are a little creative.

* * *

><p><strong>So Yeah. There are the first nine OCs. I might do another page like this later on, but I don't know. So... let's keep going!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_"Italicized" - Radio or Phone _"Quotes" - Dialogue

**Author's Note:**** Hi again. I wanted to let you know that this story is based off of 117Jorn's story New Blood. I felt that he abandoned it and decided to make a fresh version that would continue. So... yeah. It's not the same though.  
><strong>

**Mandalorian Wars Chapter 3: The Party  
><strong>

* * *

><p>One Hour Ago<p>

* * *

><p>As usual, I was in the basement. Currently I was working on a complex project an armor suit. Like MJOLNIR. So far, not any luck with creating it.<p>

"Ok. I'm done. Let's start getting ready." I mumbled as I headed upstairs. I ordered a pizza, grabbed some root beer from the fridge, and called my friend John to help move the TVs in.

"Hey John? Can you come help with the TVs? And could you bring your Xbox 360?" I asked.

_"Sure. I'll be right over with Josh." _John said calmly. They came over and helped me move all of the TVs together and set up the Xbox 360s. The door rang and Josh went and grabbed the pizzas while I grabbed three copies of Star Wars Battlefront II.

"Everyone should be here any minute..." Josh said as he fidgeted with his controller. As soon as he said it, the door rang. I went over and opened it to see Sam, Rex, DJ, Kuro, and Ben standing there laughing at one of Ben's corny jokes.

"Really Ben? That's all you got?" I asked with a grin. "Come on in... wait... where's Jay?"

"Jay's probably still at home. I'll call him." John said. He then walked back into the kitchen to make the call, while everyone else came into the house.

"Alright... let's play!" I said. We all sat down and started playing. John came back in and Jay arrived a couple minutes later and joined the game as well.

"Hey Kuro..." I said loud enough for the whole group to hear. We all counted to three silently.

"HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY KURO!" We all yelled. She laughed.

"Thanks guys. Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>A Half Hour Later - Battle on Kamino<p>

* * *

><p>We were fighting on Hoth when Josh's Xbox crashed. He was so mad.<p>

"Come on! I was totally winning!" He groaned.

"No. You were losing. Badly." Sam said with a grin.

"I'll fix it." I popped it open and stared at the inside.

"Josh is this a modded Xbox?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Josh replied.

"Pretty sure that's why it crashed." I said in return. I reset it and closed it back up.

"Well, I think it should work." I said. Ten minutes later, we were halfway through a battle on Geonosis. The teams were me, Kuro, Sam, Ben, and John against Josh, Jay, Rex, and DJ. I was calling out my kill streak.

"28, 29, explosion, 35, and 36. Looks like we're winning." I said.

"You jerk. You've been a walker the entire time!" Josh moaned. Then the game suddenly got really laggy.

"What's going on?" Kuro asked.

"Should I reset the Xbox?" Jay asked. The screens suddenly glowed bright white. And with that, we were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. So... I think that this is a good start, but I have a long way to go. Please leave a review! I'd like to know how I'm doing. Thanks!<br>**


End file.
